Harry Potter and the Knights of Caesar
by HK - Ace Attorney
Summary: AU of Order of the Phoenix.Rated M : Because I have a potty mouth.
1. Prologue

"Dumbledore, I'm afraid that I really must insist that you stop this incessant-"

"Cornelius," The white haired headmaster said calmly, interrupting his guest with a raised hand. " I've put up with a lot from the ministry over the last several years."

"Put up with!?" The minister nearly screamed, throwing his arms into the air rather violently.

"Dementors.."

"To aid in the capture of Sirius Black!"

"The unfair trail and set execution of one of my dear, dear friends."

"Merlin's beard, Dumbledore, it was a hippogriff."

"And your constant looking over my shoulder into my affairs."

"..."

"But now you have gone and taken a step over a well drawn line."

"AND JUST WHAT STEP WOULD THAT BE!?"

"Americans, Minister. Americans in my school."


	2. Dr Cale

**Harry Potter and the Knights of Caesar**

Dr. Frost has always said there were going to be days like this. Days where it seemed that no matter what one did, they could not prevent the death of another. Sebastian had always taken that piece of advice for granted. It had been almost a year since he became an attending physician at Dresden Memorial Hospital in northern San Francisco and until this morning he had never lost a patient. Thousands of people were saved at his hands with not one life to spare. His story was news worthy, people would flock in from countries all over the world to be treated by the famous Dr. Cale. He would be the most sought after and highest paid Doctor in the country.

This is exactly what he was looking to avoid. Sebastian Cale was not like other doctors at Dresden Memorial. Matter of fact, he wasn't like any other doctor in the world. This was mostly due to the fact that he was seventeen years old and not a certified doctor.

Sebastian was a student at the prestigious Wakanda Academy in Arizona. At a young age he was put into an accelerated learning program, his focus turning quickly to medicine. At first this was only to follow in the footsteps of his father but quickly discovered he had a talent and power that trained professionals had only obtained after years of schooling. Why does power matter in the field of medicine? Well... Wakanda Academy is a school for magic and as they say in the old country, he's is a fucking wizard.

After an early graduation he began an internship at one of the country's most notable healing facilities. It was going quite well until he took it upon himself to correct a simple pharmaceutical error. This correction put our young friend so low on the list of desirable positions in the hospital, even the rats in the morgue were talking shit to him. And once rodents are speaking to you in a negative fashion, it's time to make a change. So he made one.

It wasn't that hard really. Sliding off the grid is a lot easier to do when no one is looking for you. Especially when you were going from magic to muggle. The only thing that he really had to work on were the distinct cultural differences. Limiting his vocabulary, walking across the room to pick up something, and not pulling out his wand on a knee jerk reaction were at the top of the list. But from that point on it was a cake walk. Forging credentials, securing a resident spot at one of the countries most valued hospitals, even projecting the image of a man in his early forties. Magic made everything easier, especially when it came to jumbling some memories.

This brings us back to this morning. Three young men, all in their late teens were brought into the I.C.U after they had all apparently fallen into seizure fits that seemed like they were never going to end. The entire staff seemed to focus themselves on the case but found their efforts were to no avail. Sebastian was eventually called in to oversee the situation. It only took a few moments for him to identify the ailment. It's hard to forget the look on a persons face while under the effects of the Cruciatus curse.

"FINITE!"

Everything stopped, the nurses' feet held themselves cemented to the sterile tiles, the patients kept themselves were frozen to the rumpled beneath them, everything in the room seemed to be transfixed on the young wizard. His illusion had fallen, it had taken too much energy to counteract all three spells...but not enough to stop him from casting one last spell. Quickly he turned to the astonished mob, wand in hand.

"OBLIVIATE!"

Quickly supplying the group with a false memory before sliding away to his office for a nice comfy area to pass out. He lay there for what seemed like hours... days even, until a knock came to the door.

"Dr. Cale?"

Looking up from his desk he could see the silhouette a young woman carefully hidden beneath a set of large scrubs. Placing his hands up on his desk he looked around the room carefully... his wand was safely hidden away. Nothing conspicuous out in the open, everything is in order.

"Yes, Lori?"

Lori Talon, a new nurse here at the hospital. The first person on staff that Sebastian had hired himself. Very dedicated, not the most dominant of personalities though.

"There are some men here to see you..."

"Can you ask them to come back later, please? I am not in any form to entertain guests at the moment."

"One of them is rather insistent, sir. Says his name is Dumbledore..."

And there it is. As if god himself was setting up a gigantic mouse trap just for good ole Dr.Cale. Well... if he was there... it was no use hiding any longer.

"Send them in please, Lori." Sebastian placed his hands up on the table and intertwined his fingers.

"Yes, Sir"

The distorted silhouette of the nurse disappeared from behind the warped glass of his office window and returned shortly after with two more in line behind him. Slowly the door opened and the trio stepped inside.

"You're not Dumbledore."

"No I'm not... and you're not a Doctor, Mr.Cale."


	3. The Talented Mr Reppir

"Who are you?" Sebastian snapped at his shadowed visitor.

"Now, now, Mr. Cale. I would shed that tone of yours if I were demanding information without offering something up for trade." The man's accent was English, enough to explain the allusion to Dumbledore.

"This is MY office, I have ever right to make deman-"

"An office you unrightfully took residence in after circumventing this hospital's board of directors, the accreditation office at Harvard Medical School, and last but not least the United States government. At this point, Mr. Cale, it would be safe to say you have no rights at all. Least of all involving this office."

The man stepped out into the dim light of the office. He wasn't a tall man but he wasn't short either, neither skinny nor fat. It almost seemed he could be the definition of mediocrity... but given the amount of information in his possession , being mediocre was highly unlikely for this man. He couldn't be more then thirty years old... but then again Sebastian had been putting up the illusion of a forty year old for the last year, so it really could be anyway one under that pair of glasses. The man sat down in the seat across from Sebastian.

"Take a seat, Mr. Cale."

"I'd rather stand."

"Oh of course you would. But I'm afraid you don't really have a choice in the matter." From behind Mr. Mystery a young man stepped forward, no older the Sebastian himself, wand at the ready. His dark hair framing the sides of his face. Judging by the look on his face, he had definitely killed someone in the past... at least one... maybe two.

"Are you threatening me?" Sebastian's hand slowly reached down towards the side of his chair where his wand was holstered.

"Looking for this, Doogie Dipshit?" Another voice, from behind him, American, had to be with the high amount of ego fueling it. Sebastian spun around quickly to face this new voice... this must have been the other shadow that had walked up to the office with the other two. He was bigger then the other guy but just as young looking, his hair was cut short, almost like he belonged in the military. He wore the same black uniform as the silent youth on the other side of the desk and in his hand he held Dr. Cale's prized wand. "Take a seat."

With a small grimace he set himself down in his chair. He must have snuck behind him while his attention was focused on the man with the glasses. Putting his elbows up on the table and intertwining his fingers in front of his mouth.

"What can I do for you, Mr...?"

"Now that is a much better way of asking me for my name, Mr. Cale. I knew you could be sociable. My name is Jonathon M. Reppir also known as The Ripper in the underground dueling circuit. But seeing as me and you are such good friends now, you can call me Jack."

"What are you doing her-"

"Ah ah ah. Don't be so hasty, Mr. Cale. Clearly you don't understand the rules of the game we are playing here. We are playing the information game. I give you something then you give me something. I gave you my name so you are going to tell me what happened in the Intensive Care Unit this morning."

Sebastian paused for a few moments, his eyes searching those of the man in front of him for any sign of weakness... he found none. This man was here to get something and he was not going to be swayed away from his goal. He held the same look as Sebastian's father.

"At about nine o'clock this morning I got called in to help with a set of strange case of seizures. I was just as lost as every one else until I actually got there. Have you ever seen anyone under the effects of the Cruciatus curse? That probably goes against your little rule about questions now doesn't it? Anyway, if you've ever seen it its not something you forget in any set amount of time. The strange thing was a couldn't find anyone performing the curse. Everything I've ever read suggests that the curse can only be preformed one to one. One caster one victim. But I couldn't find one person. Do you know wh-"

"Please continue, Sebastian."

"Of course... Well I couldn't find anyone to stun out of continuing the curse so I made a last ditch effort and used Finite to try and cancel it out. It worked, but I'm afraid I was to late, their bodies just couldn't take it and they died in recovery."

"You saw them die?"

"No I could barely walk after I canceled the curses... one of the orderlies helped me up here and a nurse informed me of their passing."

"Their name?"

"Lori Talon."

"You really canceled all three of those Crucio curses?"

"Yes."

Mr. Reppir pushed up his glasses with a small smile. "Interesting."

"Can I get a bit of information from you ok now?"

"Certainly."

"How do you know so much abo-"

"Lori Talon's real name is Jaisen Christianson. She was sent here by me to keep an eye on you. Gentlemen, we are leaving."

At his word the two young men made their way to the door as Jack stood up, buttoning up his coat.

"Mr. Cale. Be here tomorrow morning at four and I can give you a way to save your career, otherwise I'm afraid you will be going to prison."

As he made his way out the door Sebastian called after him.

"WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE!?"

"We are the Knights of Caesar. Good day, Mr. Cale.


	4. Tyler Dresden

Sebastian spent the majority of the evening making his rounds, tending to patients, even going as far as saying goodbye to those he actually got know personally in their time at Dresden Memorial. Goodbye was something you rarely wanted to say in a hospital,. especially when you are talking Doctor to Patient and the patient hadn't recovered yet...it basically sounded like a death sentence. But he merely told them he was going on an extended vacation.. For the most part this was true, in a matter of hours he would most likely be in prison, pending on what 'The Ripper' had in store for him.

After handing his duties over to the on call doctor, he returned to his office to collect a few personal effects. He didn't keep much about his life in the magical world with him when he came over to the muggle side of the fence. His wand, his father's wand and his diploma from Wakanda... which was carefully hidden behind his fake degree from Harvard Med. There was nothing at his home that he really cared to take with him, most of it was trivial. Clothes and such.

From that point on he spent the rest of the night into the early hours of the morning listening to his Early Day of Led Zeppelin over and over again.. If there was one thing that muggles could do right, it was music. Sometimes he found the only way that he could manage to relax was to get the Led out. Along with his aural repetition he continually found himself counting the seconds as they ticked away on his desk clock until it reached.

"Four O'Clock, Dr. Cale. Shit or get off the pot."

Sebastian spun his chair around slowly to face his visitor, once again with his fingers crossed in front of his mouth once again. Only this time his index fingers were pressed firmly against his lips. Leaning up against the bookcase was the young man who stood beside Mr. Reppir last night.

"What? No surprised gasp? No sudden swearing? Hell you didn't even twitch... almost like you knew I was here..."

"...You were tapping your foot."

"Well invisibility cloaks only go so far... have you made a decision?"

"Almost. I need some answers."

"To late for answers, isn't it? You've two options. A) You go to jail for a laundry list of crimes, including some federal ones or B) You come with us, you do a job, and we give you a fresh start. And that's it."

"How does a group of people such as yourselves go about giving people a fresh start?"

"Well usually we just blackmail the CEO of some company or the dead of some school to take on the person we are helping out."

"Oh." Sebastian's hands parted and lay on their assigned armrests. "So you consider coming here and throwing a wrench in my gears helping me?"

"As a matter of fact yes," The young man said as he pushed away from the bookcase, gesturing slightly to the various pictures of Sebastian's illusion and his 'family' situated around the room. "You did a real good job setting up this whole deal. Changed the right memories, filed the right paperwork, you even went the extra step to put a few black mark's on your own record so as to not look suspiciously perfect. But you forgot one very important detail."

"And what was that?"

"You're seventeen years old. And just like the long prestigious line of all teenagers, back to the beginning, you thought you knew everything. That no one could touch you."

"So where did I mess up?" Sebastian turned in his chair along with his guest, making sure to not show his back to him.

"It was actually a fair bit of luck on our part. Now seeing that this is a muggle hospital you figured you wouldn't have to keep such a low profile as far as wand waving went, especially with it tucked up your sleeve the way it was. No real chance of a wizard or witch passing through to see it, was there? And you were right in a sense, it wasn't one of us that finally noticed you."

"Then who was it?".

"A squib by the name of Marla Dresden."

"...that bitch on the Board of Directors? She's always had it in for me.."

"Careful... that bitch is my mother."

"...sorry."

"Nah, Don't be. She can be a bitch. But in all reality you should be thanking her."

Sebastian's eyes locked with his dark haired visitor as he plopped into the chair on the other side of the desk. "And why is that?"

"Because she came to me instead of going to the Aurors. She came to me to give you a chance. You spend all your time in this place, the bank records show you rarely even cash your paycheck, and you have never let a patient die. Not once. Hell man I even heard you went a week without sleep. That's why we sent Jaisen in."

"To keep an eye on me."

"No, to make sure you didn't kill yourself while saving them. You're useless to us if you're dead... cept maybe as a cup holder or something."

"What purpose?"

The dark haired man picked up one of the books on Sebastian's desk and began to thumb through it. "Save the world."

Sebastian scoffed. "You're joking"

"Yes."

"Thought so."

The book was suddenly back on the table with a load clap. "You're going to keep me and the team alive while we save the world." There was no hint of humor in any part of the man's face.

"...that or jail huh?"

"A or B."

"A or B... and you say you can get me my job back?"

"No, I never said that, I said a fresh start."

"And what does that consist of?"

"A starting job here at this hospital, your name wiped from everyone's mind, and the option of never having to listen to my mother ever again. That last one was her idea, she figured you'd heard enough of her. Tyler Dresden's mother keeps her promises."

"Deal."

"Great! Well we already picked up all the stuff you need from your house..."

"...how did you know I was going to say yes?"

" ...well if you didn't say yes you were going to prison... so I was going to sell most of it."

"Right..."

"Fuck man, I'm kidding. You're a good guy doing good things in a bad way. You were never going jail.. Now lets get going, the others are waiting."

"Others?"

"The rest of the team. With you on board that means we are all clear to move out, so I'm sure they are dying to meet you."

"Move what out?"

"Fucking hell you ask a lot of questions..."

"Well I am sorta in the dark about this whole deal."

"Tell me, Dr. Cale. What was the last you heard about Harry Potter?"


End file.
